Rokstedi
The Rokstedi is an Assault Rifle in Brink. Overview The Rokstedi is quite unique in that it only fires in a semi-automatic mode. Featuring the highest damage per shot and relatively accurate sighted aim, it makes an excellent choice for marksmen. Its close quarters performance though is severely limited, as recoil quickly accumulates when firing rapidly. Further, it has both the smallest magazine size and longest reload times in its category. Attachments Top * Adjusted Iron Sights * COGA Scope * D-Flex Red Dot Sight * C-U-Gone Red Dot Sight * YeoTek Red Dot Sight Front * Silencer * Four-Vent Muzzle Brake * Six-Vent Muzzle Brake * Down-Vent Muzzle Brake * Dual-Vent Muzzle Brake Bottom * Speed Sling * Bayonet * Underslung Grenade Launcher * Weapon Shield Magazine * High-Capacity Magazine * Duct-Taped Magazine * AR Drum Magazine * Rapid Fire Player Notes *When equipped with the COGA Scope and a Drum Magazine, the Rokstedi becomes a very user-friendly marksman rifle suited to long-range engagements. It is best used when there is little chance of a counterattack. **Keep in mind accuracy is negatively impacted by the Drum Magazine. Those seeking to engage enemies at exetreme ranges should either equip one of the other magazine attachments or simply switch over to the somewhat similar Drognav. **If being wielded by a Soldier, the Duct-Taped Magazine attachment is advised over the Drum Magazine, since a Soldier can resupply their own ammunition, and the attachment speeds up the weapon's very slow reload speed to nearly instant every second reload. *The range, damage, and rate of fire of this weapon are almost identical to that of the Sea Eagle pistol. However, the Rokstedi is more accurate when sighted in, and carries 50% more ammo. Considering the body types likely to use these weapons, the two weapons are roughly equal in utility, since most Light Body Types won't fight for prolonged engagements as most Medium types will. **The effect of the Rapid Fire attachment is roughly the same on both weapons as well. That is, neither is likely to land a second shot if fired too quickly on targets at medium to long range. To counter the Rapid Fire attatchment's stability detriment, try using a muzzle brake. This will increase the weapon's stability more than the Rapid Fire attatchment takes away, making the gun even more "Rockstedi." *This weapon is a worthy candidate for the Underslung Grenade Launcher, especially considering the Front Grip is not available for the Rockstedi. **The grenade launcher provides added damage at middle ranges, where the Rockstedi typically operates. The launcher is also good for flushing out enemies seeking cover from the rifle's bullets. *The Rockstedi is a very accurate weapon, if fired too quickly, will began to kick and spray, sending bullets in all directions. for the best match of fire rate and accuracy, try using the "Double Tap" technique. This means tapping the trigger two times, waiting just long enough for the weapon to stabilize, then doing so again, if needed. This helps maintain the Rockstedi's exceptional accuracy, while shooting enough to be extremely lethal. **With an Engineer's Improved Weapon Buff, the Rokstedi has a damage of 71 per bullet. When using the Double Tap technique, this grants the gun 142 damage per burst. The base health of a Light Body Type is 120, and 140 on a Medium, so if lacking health buffs, this will kill either one. Trivia * The name Rokstedi appears to be a pun on the phrase "rock steady", which is also a running cadence in the U.S. Military. * It bears great resemblance to the FN SCAR-H both cosmetically and performance-wise. * That being said, the words "cal. 5.56x45" can be clearly read on the receiver; which is the SCAR-L's caliber. Gallery Select_0020_Rokstedi_Security.jpg|Security Rokstedi. Select_0021_Rokstedi_Resistance.jpg|Resistance Rokstedi. File:Rokstedi.jpg|First-Person Rokstedi. Brink-wallpaper6-1280x720.jpg|A Security soldier wallpaper featuring the Rokstedi. Category:Weapons Category:Medium Weapons Category:Assault Rifles